Emison in Ireland
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emily Fields and Alison DiLaurentis ( Emison, for some of y'all ) step off a bus in the old village of Lochmarne in Ireland. "Alright, here we are." says Alison with a smile. "Yeah, this seem like a nice calm place." says Emily with a smile of her own.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Emison in Ireland**

**Emily Fields and Alison DiLaurentis ( Emison, for some of y'all ) step off a bus in the old village of Lochmarne in Ireland.**

"Alright, here we are." says Alison with a smile.

"Yeah, this seem like a nice calm place." says Emily with a smile of her own.

"It is said to be, unless ya believe in ghosts. People around here claim that the castle ruins up there are haunted, but I don't think that's true." says Alison.

"Neither do I, babe. All that stuff is probably just old folklore." says Emily.

The two beautiful 25 year old women enter Mac Devitt's bar.

Mac Devitt's is a traditional old Irish bar. In a corner, a guy is playing a typical Irish melody on his fiddle and by the counter, a pair of men sit, drinking ale and talking in a thick Irish accent.

"Can we get a room?" says Alison as she walk up to the counter.

"Sure, but there's only one, so ye ladies've gotta share it." says Michael Leary, the older man who is the owner and bartender of Mac Devitt's.

"Oh, not a problem, Emily and I are lesbians." says Alison.

"Lesbians ye say? Not every bloody day ye hear that around here." says Michael Leary.

"Is it a problem?" says Emily, a bit nervous.

"That I did not claim, woman. As long ye pay at the end of your stay it'll all be fine." says Michael Leary.

"Better pay ahead then." says Alison. "How much for a month?"

"Just 198 pounds for ye." says Michael Leary.

"In US dollars, thanks." says Alison.

"Americans, it seems. You're not...uh...electricians or archaeologists, are ye?" says Michael Leary.

"No, sir." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"Thank God...!" says Michael Leary. "Electricians and archaeologists aren't looked upon in a very bright light here, I tell ye."

"So, how much in US dollars?" says Alison.

"260." says Michael Leary.

"Okay." says Alison as she pay.

Michael Leary open up the door to the room where Alison and Emily will stay.

2 hours later.

"Give me an ale." says Alison.

"Are ye sure a blonde woman of your young years can take a real ale?" says Michael Leary.

"Don't think of me as a weak little lady. I'm tough and confident. No man can make me cry for mommy. For as long as I remember, I've been a hardcore bitch, man. Swing over an ale for me." says Alison in a serious tone.

Michael Leary gives Alison an ale.

"Thanks, man." says Alison, taking a big sip of her ale.

Michael Leary gasp in surprise when Alison doesn't even get close to drunk.

He has never seen a woman enjoy his ale like that before.

"Holy shit, that taste good." says Alison.

"I'm glad ye like it." says Michael Leary.

"See? I told you that I'm amazing." says Alison.

"Ali, you ready?" says Emily.

"Yeah, let's go, babe." says Alison.

Emily and Alison leave the bar and walk up to the castle ruins.

"I wonder what's inside." says Alison.

"Probably not much of value." says Emily.

"Yeah, this place is likely just an old ruin, its days of glory long gone." says Alison.

"Exactly. I can't imagine any significant things still left here." says Emily.

"Ladies, ye better not have any desire to enter the castle. The place's haunted, ye know?" says the farmer Duncan Fitzgerald when he sees Alison and Emily.

"Haunted huh? We don't believe in such things." says Emily.

"Americans ye are, by the sound of it. Don't say I didn't warn ye." says Duncan.

"Okay." says Alison.

Duncan walk away.

Emily notice a sign on the door to the castle. It says 'Danger! Keep out.'.

"Not much we can find, but I can at least take a photo." says Alison as she use her phone to take a photo of the castle.

Emily and Alison walk back to the bar.

"Ah, back already, are ye?" says Karl O'Brien, one of the 2 men who sit by the bar's counter.

"Yes." says Emily.

Emily gives Alison a kiss.

"Lesbians, are ye? That's something we've never seen before in Lochmarne." says Karl O'Brien.

"Indeed. I didn't even think it existed." says Patrick O'Doyle, the second man who sit by the counter.

Emily and Alison simply ignore the 2 men.

Michael Leary serve Alison and Emily some nice food. It's very typical old-fashioned Irish food and the portions are large as if for adult men.

"Thanks." says Emily with a sweet smile.

Emily and Alison starts to eat.

It actually taste very good.

"Ali, they don't seem to be very modern around here." says Emily.

"I know. Stuff seem to go like in old times in this village." says Alison.

"These guys probably haven't even seen an iPhone or a laptop." says Emily.

"Yeah and I also find it weird that we've seen no women since we arrived." says Alison.

"That's indeed weird. We've only seen men." says Emily.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that there are no women around." says Alison.

"It would be kinda creepy if there were no women." says Emily.

The next day.

"Thank God..." says Emily when she sees 2 women walking outside the bar.

The 2 women seem to be around the same age as Emily and Alison are.

"Nice. There are women in the area." says Alison.

"Yeah. I'm glad we're not the only females here." says Emily.

"Me too, babe." says Alison.

Alison drink some ale.

"Where are ye ladies from?" says Patrick O'Doyle.

"Rosewood, Pennsylvania." says Alison.

"Never heard of it." says Patrick O'Doyle.

"Rosewood is a sweet town." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Of course, Rosewood hasn't always been a wonderful town to live in, but Emily and Alison don't wanna mention A to strangers.

4 hours later.

Alison sends the photo of the castle to Ezra Fitz, the man who'll soon marry Aria Montgomery.

"Em, let's go for a walk." says Alison.

"Sounds sweet." says Emily.

16 minutes later, Emily and Alison meet the 2 women they saw before.

"Hello." says Emily.

"Hello." says the 2 women.

"I'm Emily and this is my girlfriend Alison." says Emily.

"Oh...my name is Rory." says one of the women.

"And my name's Katy. We're sisters...or half-sisters, to be exact. We have the same mother, but not the same father." says the other woman.

"Em and I are not from here." says Alison.

"That is obvious." says Rory. "You two are Americans, right?"

"Yes." says Alison.

"Then you're lucky." says Katy.

"I guess so." says Alison.

"Do you know what one of these is?" says Emily as she pull out her iPhone with a blue shark painted on it.

"We don't have such advanced things." says Rory.

"It's an iPhone." says Emily.

"Computers, you have those, don't ya?" says Alison.

"No, we don't get those here. There's not even TV in Lochmarne." says Rory.

"Yeah. We only have limited radio and the only phone in the village is owned by the barman." says Katy.

"Sounds kinda sad." says Alison.

"It is, but we're more or less used to it." says Rory.

"Okay." says Emily.

"You ladies should move away from this sad place and experience what's out there in the big sexy world." says Alison.

"If we had money we'd left years ago, but we can't afford to move." says Rory.

"I wish we could help." says Emily.

"Relax. Katy and I are doing our best." says Rory.

"Alright." says Alison.

The next day.

"Em, did you get any sleep?" says Alison.

"Yeah, at least for a couple hours." says Emily.

"So did I, babe." says Alison.

"Let's go for a walk." says Emily.

"Okay." says Alison.

Alison and Emily goes for a little walk around Lochmarne.

"There doesn't seem to be many people living in this village." says Alison.

"I agree. It's a small place." says Emily.

"Yeah. At least those we've met are kinda nice though." says Alison.

"So true. People have been good to us." says Emily.

"They indeed have, babe." says Alison.

"And that's very sweet, for sure." says Emily.

"Yes, Em." says Alison.

When their stay in Lochmarne is over, Emily and Alison have become friends with Rory and Katy.

Before leaving Lochmarne, Alison drink some ale and Emily eat a bit of food.

On the flight back home to the United States, Emily and Alison are talking.

"Did you enjoy out time in Ireland, babe?" says Alison.

"Yes, I really did like it." says Emily.

"I had fun a well." says Alison.

"That's wonderful, Ali, my love." says Emily.

"Awww. Thanks." says Alison.

"Okay. I hope the O'Donnel sisters get to move away from Lochmarne soon." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison. "They deserve a better life."

"They sure do. Both of them are truly nice and smart." says Emily. "I wish them the best."

"Me too." says Alison.

3 years later, Emily and Alison are in Brookhaven and to their surprise they meet Rory and Katy, the O'Donnel sisters, there.

"Oh, hi, ladies." says Alison.

"Em and Ali...hello. We live here now." says Rory.

"I'm glad you managed to get away from Lochmarne." says Emily.

"Thanks, Emily." says Rory.

"You're welcome." says Emily.

"Come over to my and Em's place and have dinner on Saturday." says Alison.

"We'd love if you'd show up." says Emily.

"Katy and I will of course be there." says Rory.

"Awesome." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Sweet that you didn't forget about me and my sister." says Rory.

"Rory, you and Katy are our friends. We wouldn't forget you two." says Emily.

"Em's right." says Alison.

"Yay." says a happy Rory.

"Awww." says Katy.

"Yeah." says Emily.

50 minutes later.

"Em, I love you so much." says Alison.

"Ali, I love you very much as well. You're so beautiful and sweet." says a very happy Emily.

Alison is happy too.

"Thanks, babe." says Alison.

Emily gives Alison a very sweet kiss.

Emison forever.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
